


The Altean Princess

by InkanSpider



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lance/Allura bonding, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Voltrans Girls Week 2017, trans girl lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkanSpider/pseuds/InkanSpider
Summary: After waking up from the healing pod, Lance discovers that she looks like an Altean. What has happened to her and why? Trans girl Lance for Voltrans Girls Week 2017.





	The Altean Princess

Lance groaned as she stepped out of the healing pod. Once again, she had fucked up a mission. It wasn't all that bad at first; defend a planet against the Galras and destroy a station while they were at it. It had gone well, until Pidge had discovered a trap set by the Galras. They had fought it off, but Lance and Blue had taken a huge it because they saved Pidge and Green. Blue was most likely okay, but Lance had most likely gotten am concussion and had fallen unconscious.

Lance looked around with heavy eyes. She had never been a fan of the healing pods; not only because they made her very sleepy and gloomy afterwards, but she was also reminded of her constant mess ups whenever she had to enter one. She always felt like she couldn't do anything to live up to the others expectations; neither the universe's nor her team mate's.

With shaky legs she walked over to the steps and sat down. Her body felt cold, like leaving a warm bed on a cold winter morning. She looked around, trying to see if anything had changed or if anyone was there. Nothing had changed.

And no one was there… Just her luck.

* * *

 

When she felt she was strong enough, she stood up and left the room. She walked the corridors, listening to any sound she could think of. The only sound she was met with was silence. Growing up with a large family had given her a troubled relationship with sounds. To many people talking would give her a headache, but no sound at all would drive her crazy and make her anxious. As she passed by the training deck, she finally heard something. Sounded like Keith or Shiro training. Feeling relaxed, she returned to her room. The suit hugged her body uncomfortably, and she missed wearing her own clothes. Ones she hopefully could fend off the dysphoria with.

In her room, her clothes was already waiting on her bed. She quickly changed, and went to the bathroom to wash her face. The water felt warm and refreshing after the somewhat cold healing pod. As she looked up, she saw… something.

Something that wasn't her.

“Wh- WHAT THE-?!!”

Her face, was not the same as she remembered. Her longer hair had finally started to make her face look more feminine, and she couldn't wait to start hormones in a few years (when she could afford it, her parents shouldn't have to pay for everything). But there was something there that was something entirely new.

Her ears were longer and pointy, making her almost look like an elf. But the most striking new feature was the new pink streaks on her cheeks, right under her eyes.

The typical features of an Altean.

She didn't hear or noticed herself scream, but she stopped once she felt calming hands on her shoulders.

“Lance? Lance, what's wrong?!” Allura, just the right person.

“Allura, look at me! What has happened to me?!” Lance cried, tears forming in her eyes. Allura could only stare at Lance as she took in her new appearance. Sure she has seen her fair share of weirdness, but this was on an entirely different level.

“It must habe something to do with the healing pod. You wouldn't look like this otherwise…” Allura said. After calming Lance down and sat her down on the bed, she went to talk to Coran and discuss the issue.

* * *

 

She can back 30 minutes later, carrying one of her old pyjamas in her hands.

“Remembered you said something about wanting new clothes to sleep in” She smiled at Lance. Lance gratefully took the clothes, inspecting the armless top and the shorts; both in a fabric that felt like silk.

“I will almost feel like a princess in these” She said. Allura smiled back at her.

“I’ve talk with Coran, and he had a hypothesis and the situation. He believes that the healing pod has dug up some long forgotten gene in you, and made it manifest itself on the surface” Allura said, face really serious about the matter. “That means that you could possibly has an ancestor who was Altean”

Lance looked at Allura, shock written all over her. She knew that she had some foreign ancestor, but her parents said that they were probably European or maybe even ancient American. Never had she suspected that one ancestor to be an alien. An Altean none the less.

Allura saw her distraught, and decided not to let the girl she saw as her little sister suffer by her own thoughts.

"Lance, listen to me. Ever since you came out to me and the rest of the team, you have been like a sister to me. Whenever it have been about your homesickness or about you feelings towards the team, I’ve always tried to help you find the right way. This time is no different. If it is true, that you are part Altean, I will help you with whatever you need. Want to get rid of the markings and the ears? I’ll help you with that. And I know the others would too. We are here for you, Lance, don't forget that“

Not able to keep her tears in, Lance threw her arms around Allura in a tight embrace. She knew Allura had been fine with her since she came out as a trans girl, but that hadn't stopped her from worrying. But hearing Allura say it out loud, made her stop worrying a bit. Maybe being part Altean would be so bad, if she would belong to the same species as her and Coran.

That wouldn't stop her from being human, though. 


End file.
